


Don't Anger the Enderman

by Useronhiatus



Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranbob gets yelled at, Ranboo goes feral, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), go white boy go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Ranboo sees that Karl is acting weird around Ranbob, and when he finds out why, all hell goes loose.You should really not mess with an angry enderman.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177076
Comments: 22
Kudos: 934





	Don't Anger the Enderman

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this took me so long to write, so i really hope you all like it!

Alright so, Ranboo doesn’t get angry often, actually, he can’t remember the last time he was fully angry, and that has nothing to do with his bad memory. No, Ranboo just didn’t get angry, he just didn’t see the need in it, so he just let his anger flow away when needed.

But right now? Right now, he was fucking _Furious._

You see, he has just met his descendant Ranbob (wonderful name mind you, seems his bloodline is going to keep up the trend of naming things after him), and sure, the guy seemed nice in the beginning, all polite and shy and very forgetful it seemed, but one thing kept on bugging Ranboo as he looked at his supposed family member.

Karl seemed uncertain and wary around him, and that was a huge red sign in Ranboo’s eyes. Karl had always seemed like the person to immediately warm up to someone and try to strike a conversation with them, but right now he was obviously trying to keep a large amount of space between himself and Ranbob.

Or, well, it was obvious to Ranboo, since it didn’t seem like anyone else had noticed Karl’s apparent dislike to this new and interesting fella. Not even Sapnap or Quackity seemed to notice Karl’s unease, and that really didn’t help Ranboo in deciding whether or not he was just looking too far into it.

‘Karl could just be having a bad day! No one could be certain that he doesn’t like this newcomer!’ ‘yeah, but normally when Karl isn’t having a bad day, he’ll say it because he takes care of his mental health like that’ ‘We know, but maybe he wants to welcome the new person!’ ‘no.’ ‘yeah that doesn’t make sense, I know.’

Ranboo sighed a little before he steeled himself and went over to Karl, determined to ask what was wrong. As he approached Karl, the mentioned man looked up at him, careful not to look directly in his eyes because Karl is considerate like that.

“Hey Ranboo! You need something?” Karl asked, and if Ranboo didn’t have amazing hearing he would’ve missed the slight quiver in Karl’s voice.

“I’m good, but what about you? You seem tense,” good, good, we got the question out, now it’s just up to Karl to hopefully answer the question honestly.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine! Nothing wrong with me! Nope!”

Alright, so that was a complete lie, and it seems Karl himself can hear how awful and unconvincing that was.

“Ok stop with those eyes, I know that wasn’t convincing, but could we talk about it somewhere else? Somewhere where Ranbob isn’t?”

So Ranboo had been right about Karl being cautious around Ranbob.

Ranboo nodded, wanting to know what exactly made his friend cautious around his descendant. Karl gave him a tight smile before beckoning him to follow, Ranboo immediately following behind the much shorter man.

They reached their destination shortly, having walked just far enough for the others to be unable to hear them, but still close enough to be there if anything happened. Ranboo looked down at Karl when he stopped walking, the man turning his face so he could see Ranboo’s face.

“So, you asked how I was doing right?” Karl started, his voice a little meek, but Ranboo let it slide.

“Yeah, you seemed really tense when we were talking to Ranbob, and you seemed like you really didn’t want to be near him… is something wrong?”

A few seconds of silence engulfed them as Ranboo let Karl think over his words, Ranboo didn’t exactly like silence, so he moved slightly side to side to hear the fabric of his suit rub against itself. He knew Karl needed time to think though, so he didn’t make any move that would indicate impatience.

“Okay, so… this is probably going to sound crazy, and I don’t really expect you to believe me, but uhm… I’m a time traveler.”

“Pog,”

“Yeah, so- wait what? What do you mean pog?”

“I mean, pog, that’s cool! I’m not going to lie, a little surprised, but honestly? Tubbo has shown me that he has nukes, so it’ll take a lot to really surprise me again.”

“I- Wait Tubbo has _nukes_?!”

“Oh yeah, he showed me a few weeks ago, he didn’t tell you?”

“NO! What the honk?! _Tubbo has nukes?_ Anyways! As I was saying! I’m a time traveler.”

“Again, pog, but how does that come into play with you being very obviously wary of Ranbob?”

“Ranboo, he’s your descendant… which means he’s from the future… which means I’ve already met him…”

Okay, so Ranboo is stupid.

“Right, right, right, right, makes sense, yup, so that means you know him already?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, and what is it that makes you wary of him?”

“He’s on Dreams side.”

“ **What.** ”

Karl seemed shocked at the cold tone that Ranboo spoke in, his voice clipped and darkened unbelievably so. With a shudder, Karl took a step back, cautious to not look into Ranboo’s rapidly glowing eyes.

“He joined a side?” Karl suppressed the need to shiver at Ranboo’s calm voice, but it seemed that the area around them seemed to grow impossibly cold, causing Karl to let out an involuntary shudder.

Karl felt himself nod in slight fear, shrinking when looking at the manic glint in Ranboo’s eyes. Ranboo only seemed to give him a strained nod before he began walking over towards the group they’d just left. What scared Karl most though, was the way Ranboo seemed almost calm, like he was completely indifferent, but Karl had seen the manic glint in Ranboo’s glowing eyes.

He was Not indifferent.

Karl hurried to follow after the enderman hybrid, sensing that something was about to go down. He slowed his walk when he reached the enderman hybrids side, walking so that he was slightly behind Ranboo but still able to see the others facial expression.

**_“Younger.”_ **

That… that was definitely not English, or any human language. Karl shuddered a little at the rough coldness that rolled off of Ranboo, and it seemed the others who were gathered around the newcomer felt the chill as well.

It seemed Ranbob also had a slight surprise at the new language, but unlike the others it seemed he understood what Ranboo had said. Ranbob looked at the other enderman hybrid, and with a weird almost subdued smirk he responded:

**_“Yes, Elder?”_ **

Ranboo, frankly, seemed pissed, so when he spoke again with the same absolute freezing edge, those who were gathered felt weirdly forced to look at the two.

**_“Show me your arm.”_** Ranboo’s voice seemed to grow even colder as he glared at the other hybrid. With a little hesitance, so small that most of the onlookers didn’t catch it, the enderman hybrid moved forward, tucking down his shirtsleeve so his arm was visible.

**_“You have a scar of harming."_ **

**_“I can expla-“_ **

**_“You have a Scar of Harming.”_ **

It seemed as if Ranbob was shrinking into himself slowly, his ears folding down neatly towards his head and his tail moving in between his legs. Ranbob began slightly playing with his fingers, his hands seeming paler than they were moments before.

**_“Yes…”_** Ranbob’s voice is low, seemingly trying to show vulnerability, but if Karl looked close enough, he’d be able to see the slight glint of glee that Ranbob had in his eyes.

He was enjoying this.

Karl shuddered for a different reason that wasn’t the coldness Ranboo was exceeding.

**_“Who.”_** It seemed almost like Ranboo’s voice grew colder, even harsher, and more bitter, and if Karl looked around, he would see that even Technoblade shuddered at the harsh tone.

It seemed the coldness in Ranboo’s voice also got to Ranbob, his shoulders doing an involuntary rising as if to guard his body. Ranbob seemed to mull over what he was supposed to say, before he decided to answer.

**_“What?”_** Ranbob sounded confused, and Karl guessed that Ranboo had asked a question that the other wasn’t prepared to answer.

**_“You know what I mean. Who.”_** Even if Karl didn’t have a clue about what was being said, he at least knew that Ranboo had stopped asking questions and was instead now expecting answers.

**_“I don’t understand what you want me to say.”_ **

Silence filled the area for a second before something unexpected happened.

Ranboo _growled_.

Like a full-on Growl. Karl had _not_ been expecting that.

And it seems Ranbob hadn’t either, because for the first time Karl saw genuine cautiousness and fear quickly flitter over Ranbob’s features.

**_“Answer the question. Younger.”_ **

…

Silence followed Ranboo’s statement. No one dared say anything in fear that Ranboo might lash out at them, and it seemed Ranbob wasn’t about to say anything either.

Karl guessed that there had to at least have gone 5 minutes before anything happened, and if Karl were honest, he’d gladly wait for much longer for the thing that was about to happen, to Not Happen.

You see, Ranbob apparently decided that instead of answering Ranboo’s supposed question, he would rather growl right back at Ranboo in what Karl guessed was an intimidation tactic. Big Mistake.

Karl watched in horror and slight fascination as Ranboo’s horns grew sharper, his body grew taller, and his eyes grew brighter.

But the most interesting thing was the way his jaw fucking _unhinged._

What Karl guessed was enderman noises spilled from Ranboo’s mouth, and Karl would very proudly say he was absolutely _terrified._

And it seemed everyone else was feeling that same fear as well, even Ranbob had stopped and let his ears fully drop to his head, his tail firmly in-between his legs.

“Okay okay I’ll say who, no need to cause panic-“

**“You’ve lost the chance to calmly state that.”** Ranboo’s voice was terrifyingly calm, most would expect it to be loud and rage-filled, but Ranboo’s voice was simply… calm.

It was eerie how calm Ranboo sounded compared to what he currently looked like. Karl wouldn’t be able to associate the voice with the body even if he were looking directly at Ranboo as he spoke, and he was currently doing that.

Karl slowly moved sideways so that he stood by Quackity’s side, whispering lowly so that the two ender hybrids wouldn’t hear it:

“ _What the honk is happening?”_

Quackity gave him a quick side-glance before he was focusing back on the show in front of him, whispering back a quick ‘I don’t fucking know’.

Karl followed Quackity’s gaze and managed to catch the moment Ranbob decided to take up the threat, rising to his full height and seemingly trying to look more confident than he was before. Karl felt a small sense of foreboding in the way Ranboo seemed to appear more pissed.

“I think we might want to step back for this,” that was Phil talking, Karl had completely forgotten that he was even there, but he immediately stepped back. He trusted Phil on this. He knew more.

It seemed the others also decided to heed Phil’s warning, and it seemed the right choice, because as soon as they stepped back a few steps Ranbob decided to go in for the attack.

Karl swiftly tried to cover his ears due to the loud ass screech that Ranbob let out, it being much louder and higher in pitch compared to a normal enderman screech. The other’s around him quick to do the same, except Ranboo who seemed to have expected the shrill noise.

Karl immediately decided that Ranboo hadn’t only been expecting the shrill, but he himself let out an even louder and much more ear-splitting screech, and in the blink of an eye Ranboo was in front of Ranbob, and with strength Karl hadn’t been expecting, Ranboo threw Ranbob to the ground, the other immediately spluttering at the loss of air from his lungs.

Before any of them could react, Ranboo had moved and was now towering over Ranbob, his body having grown even lankier and his figure seeming much more threatening. Small particles of purple roamed around Ranboo’s form, and with a sense of shock, Karl watched as the particles that landed on Ranbob seemed to burn away at the skin.

**“First you dare ignore my question, then you Dare threaten _my_ territory. Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t murder you in the next 3 seconds.” **Ranboo’s voice is nothing more than a calm whisper, and Karl vaguely notes how Ranbob whimpers at the manic glint in Ranboo’s eyes. Karl knew that if he was in Ranbob’s shoes right now, that he’d be pissing himself in fear.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I promise I’ll leave, just please don’t hurt me-“

**“You have exactly 10 seconds to leave before I decide to use your bones like personal toothpicks.”** Karl was already pretty unnerved by Ranboo’s words, but what made it worse was the calm, almost gentle smile that graced Ranboo’s face.

Karl heard a quiet ‘what the fuck’ coming from his left, distantly recognizing it as Tommy’s voice. Karl could do nothing but agree with the whispered words.

It took a second, only a second before Ranbob disappeared in a quick cloud of purple, the only evidence that the ender-hybrid had been there was the small indent in the ground where Ranboo had thrown him. Karl shivered a little at the thought that Ranboo was strong enough to do that.

Silence filled the small clearing that they had gathered at, no one really feeling brave enough to move or make a sound, and even Techno was silent as he watched with wide eyes as Ranboo visibly calmed down.

His horns grew shorter and his jaw returned back to normal, but Karl noticed how the claws seemed to stay, probably due to Ranboo still being on high alert. A huff left Ranboo as he finally turned to look at the others, his eyes slowly dimming down to their normal brightness. A small shy smile spread on his face, and Karl was suddenly hit with the realization that this was still the shy, awkward Ranboo that he made fun of sometimes.

“Holy crap…” Karl looked over to where Tubbo was standing, and quietly agreed with his statement. Ranboo seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him, but before Karl could say anything it seemed Fundy came to a revelation.

“Wait wait wait, you said that Ranbob was threatening your territory? What does that even mean?”

Around them all sounds of agreement came, most people also having found it weird when they heard the territory thing. Ranboo rubbed at his neck, a sheepish smile spreading on his face as he spoke in a small voice.

“Well… endermen are territorial creatures, most don’t think so due to them moving around so much, but that’s usually younger endermen that have only just left their old territory, ya’know? Well anyways, so I’m like, kinda forced to already have a territory due to me being, you know, the only one of me, so I had to get a territory so that I was safe ya’know? Sorry I’m kind of rambling-“ Ranboo’s hands had moved from rubbing his neck, to being in front of him and him wringing them together.

“Slow down mate, try and explain again, in fewer words please,” Philza’s voice was kind, Karl noticing the way Ranboo’s shoulders lowered slightly more at the calm voice.

Ranboo did a little nod, seemingly to hype himself up, before he took a slow breath, and with another nod to himself Ranboo started his explanation.

“Endermen have territories, I’ve made the smp my territory, Ranbob threatened my territory.” Ranboo’s explanation was much shorter this time, and a lot more choppy than the first one, but it seemed most people understood what he meant.

“So, what you’re sayin’ is, all of this is your territory?” Technoblade sounded a little confused, but he seemed to understand what Ranboo had explained to them. Ranboo nodded a little, seemingly fully back to his more shy and awkward self.

“Well, technically it’s Dream’s, but I picked it up because he’s been neglecting it, so I just kinda took it and now it’s mine,” Karl was insanely happy to hear the slight quiver in Ranboo’s voice that indicated that he was fully back to his normal self.

People around the slight semi-circle they’d made after Ranbob disappeared nodded slightly, seemingly okay with Ranboo’s statement of this being his territory. Ranboo still seemed pretty irked at the amount of attention he was getting, but at the same time Karl could see that Ranboo was proud.

Probably proud that he’d protected his territory and herd.

Wait… herd?

“Ranboo, are we technically your herd?”

Karl’s question seemed to surprise Ranboo a little, as he clearly had to think over his answer before he spoke, so after a few seconds Karl heard Ranboo’s quiet voice.

“Technically, yeah? I mean, I do get the urge to protect and care for all of you, but that could also just be because you’re my friends? I’m not entirely sure…”

Karl would accept that as an answer, seeing that Ranboo was beginning to delve into his panicked “who am it” state.

Tubbo seemed to sense it as well, having spent more time with Ranboo causing him to instantly know when the other teens mood shifted, clapping his hands, he gestured for all of them to leave Ranboo be, Tubbo himself staying back to make sure Ranboo was good.

Tommy also stayed, but that was more because he didn’t want to leave Tubbo, being in a clingier mood today than usual, so Tubbo let him stay next to himself. Karl excused himself from Quackity and Sapnap’s side, making his way over to Ranboo himself.

Karl caught the end of a sentence, finding himself a little confused when Tubbo ended with “Well now I certainly believe that it’s me who has to be glad to have you as my friend!” At Karl’s appearance Tubbo’s voice quieted down a little, moving back a little so Karl and Ranboo could speak with a little bit more privacy.

Karl nodded at Tubbo, turning around again to face Ranboo, or well, face and face, he still respected Ranboo’s wish to not have direct eye contact.

“Hey, didn’t know you could do that, but that was so cool! You completely wacked Ranbob out of his own ass!” Karl felt the need to hug Ranboo but refrained when he saw the way the other’s form slightly slouched and the tired look to his features.

“Yeah… I don’t really go into feral mode all that often, no real reason too and it’s really really tiring,” Ranboo chuckled a little at the end, seemingly more tired than Karl had anticipated. Karl gave a small smile, before he motioned for Ranboo to go to Phil and Techno who were standing near the portal, probably waiting for Ranboo so they could go home together.

“You should probably go; you need to rest! But! As soon as you are awake and more energized, we are going on an adventure! That’s a promise!” Ranboo made a noise that Karl could only describe as an excited enderman warble, and before Karl could say anymore, Ranboo was moving towards Phil and Techno, waving towards the other residents in the smp.

Karl smiled before waving back with full energy, his smile growing wider when he saw Ranboo wave back at him with more energy than he did the others.

With a softer smile now gracing his face, Karl made his way over to his two fiancés, slinging his arm around both, he laughed as they went home.

Karl had to agree with Tubbo.

He was insanely glad that he was Ranboo’s friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!! It would be very cool if you left a kudos or a comment, but that is completely up to you! I hope you enjoyed this little story :]


End file.
